


Taking Turns

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Taking Turns

"Isn't it your turn today?" Harry asked but sighed when Severus shook his head.

"I'm still sore from the last time." 

"Don't be ridiculous, Severus." Harry laughed at the exaggerated way Severus lowered himself into his chair. 

"I need my rest."

"I bet if I leave the room you'll jump right up with nary a twinge."

Severus smirked. "You'll never know."

"I guess I'd better prepare myself. Where did you leave the lotion?"

"Top shelf, as ever."

Harry nodded and made his way to the mudroom. He slathered on sunscreen and insect repellent before going outside to tend the garden.


End file.
